Kamen Rider Ryuki (Rider)
Kamen Rider Ryuki may refer to any the following characters. Shinji Kido.png| Shinji Kido Koichi Sakakibara.jpg| Koichi Sakakibara Shinji Tatsumi.png| Shinji Tatsumi (A.R. World) Bujin Rider Ryuki.jpg| Kamen Rider Bujin Ryuki Currently there are three people who have assumed the title Ryuki, the original television version Shinji Kido, the original Ryuki, who only appears in 13 Riders and is mentioned in the series, Kōichi Sakakibara and an alternate world version in Kamen Rider Decade, Shinji Tatsumi. Identities Shinji Kido A journalist trainee working for ORE Journal who becomes Ryuki after finding the deck. Koichi Sakakibara A victim of the Mirror Monster attacks in the original series who was the original Ryuki in the 13 Riders special. Shinji Tatsumi An A.R. World version of Shinji Kido. Derivation Another Ryuki.png|Another Ryuki KRZi-ORyukiArmor.jpg|Kamen Rider Zi-O RyukiArmor Forms *'Weight:' 90 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power:' 2.5 t (50 AP) *'Kicking Power': 5 t (100 AP) *'Maximum Jump Height:' 10 m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m per 8 seconds *'Sight and Hearing:' 5 km is the form Ryuki takes when he does not have a Contract Monster. He possesses a generic arm-mounted Visor named the Ride Visor and a single Advent Card that summons the Ride Saber, a fragile sword that shattered upon its first use. It is much weaker than any of his other forms and any of the other Riders, though it still allows him to be in the Mirror World without disintegrating. Shinji began the series in this form before he contracted Dragreder, and reverted back to it when his Contract Card was stolen by Kamen Rider Gai. - Ryuki= Ryuki Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 190 cm *'Rider Weight': 90 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 10 t (200 AP) *'Kicking Power': 20 t (400 AP) *'Maximum Jump Height': 35 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 5 seconds *'Sight and Hearing': 15 km Ryuki achieves his default form upon forming a contract with Dragreder. He is now equipped with the Drag Visor on his left arm and possesses a variety of Advent Cards. In comparison to the other Riders, his parameters are balanced. Through the use of his Sword Vent Advent Card, Ryuki can arm himself with the , a sword derived from Dragreder's tail. His Strike Vent arms him with the , a gauntlet capable of shooting fireballs that is derived from Dragreder's head. With the Drag Claw, Ryuki can perform the attack with Dragreder, in which he and Dragreder each launch a fireball at the opponent. His Guard Vent equips him with the , two shields derived from segments of Dragreder's body that can be held by hand or mounted on Ryuki's shoulders. By using his Final Vent, Ryuki can execute his finisher, the , in which he jumps into the air with Dragreder flying behind him. Dragreder then breathes fire at Ryuki, propelling him into a flying kick that strikes the enemy. - Survive= Ryuki Survive Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 193 cm *'Rider Weight': 95 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 15 t (300 AP) *'Kicking Power': 25 t (500 AP) *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 4.5 seconds *'Sight and Hearing': 20 km is Ryuki's final form, assumed by using the Survive Rekka Advent Card. The Survive Rekka card transforms the Drag Visor into the the Drag Visor-Zwei, which Ryuki uses to transform into Survive Form and read Advent Cards. Transforming into Survive form also causes Dragreder to transform into Dragranzer. Survive Form enhances all of Ryuki's stats, allowing him to surpass all other Riders, with the exception of those who are also using a Survive Advent Card, such as Knight Survive and Odin. Using the Sword Vent Advent Card converts the Drag Visor-Zwei to a blade mode named the .The Drag Visor-Zwei can also function as a ranged weapon by shooting fireballs. By using the Shoot Vent, Ryuki can perform the attack alongside Dragranzer, in which he and Dragranzer each launch a fireball at the opponent. By using his Final Vent, Ryuki Survive can perform his final attack, the , which transforms Dragranzer into a bike for Ryuki to ride. Ryuki drives toward the enemy and performs a wheelie, followed by Dragranzer shooting several opponents at the opponent from its mouth. Finally, Ryuki slams into the opponent, destroying it. - Final Form Ride= Kamen Rider Decade's Final Form Ride allows Ryuki to change into . This automatically equips Ryuki with Guard Vent and Sword Vent. While the first transformation required Decade's assistance, Ryuki eventually was able to transform at will into this form. Ryuki can also shoot fireballs from his mouth in this form. }} Legend Rider Devices Decade uses this card to assume Ryuki's Ryuki Form. Decade can also travel through mirrors like the original Ryuki and can summon the Drag Saber without the need of an Attack Ride Card. Kamen Ride Ryuki.jpg|Kamen Ride: Ryuki KRD-Decade_Ryuki.png|Decade Ryuki KRDCD-Decaderyukiv2.png|Decade Ryuki (Neo Decadriver) - Attack Ride= These cards allow Decade to perform any of their own attacks, Decade is also able to use any signature attacks of whatever Kamen Rider he has transformed into. *'Strike Vent': As Ryuki, Decade summons the Drag Claw, a dragon-headed gauntlet that can send a burst of flames out of its mouth. Unlike the original Ryuki, it does not need Dragreder's assistance. *'Advent': As Ryuki, Decade summons the Contract Monster Dragreder. First used in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. *'Guard Vent': As Ryuki, only in Battride War games, Decade can summon a pair of Drag Shields in battle. Attack Ride Strike Vent.jpg|Ryuki Strike Vent Advent Attack Ride.png|Ryuki Advent - Final Kamen Ride= When Kamen Rider Decade is in his Complete Form, he uses the K-Touch to summon the Final Forms of the Nine Heisei Riders. After he presses the Rider's symbol, a card of that Rider's Final Form appears in a set of nine on Kamen Rider Decade's chest. The Ryuki Survive card summons Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive, armed with the Drag Visor-Zwei. Using the Ryuki Final Attack Ride Card allows Decade to execute a Burning Saber-style attack alongside Ryuki Survive. Final Kamen Ride Ryuki Survive.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Ryuki Survive - Final Form Ride= The Ryuki Dragreder card transforms Ryuki into Dragreder, Ryuki's Contract Monster. Final Form Ride Ryuki Dragreder.jpg|Ryuki Dragreder - Final Attack Ride= With Ryuki Dragreder flying behind to boost his attack's power, Decade performs the Decade Dragoon which is similar to Ryuki's Final Vent, the Dragon Rider Kick. Final Attack Ride Ryuki.jpg|Final Attack Ride: Ryuki }} - Gaia Memory= - O Medals= : Based on Kamen Rider Ryuki. - Astroswitches= * : The Ryuki Switch arms Fourze with the Strike Vent Drag Claw-like on his right arm, allowing Fourze to use Ryuki's Drag Claw Fire attack. - Wizard Rings= - Ryuki Survive= }} - Lockseeds= : Allows the user to transform into Ryuki Arms, equipped with the Drag Saber. The core image depicts the V-Buckle while the lid backside image depicts the Dragreder Advent Card. Zangetsu/Mars/jam-styled Lockseed. **Transformation: ***Squash: ***Au Lait: ***Sparking: Ryuki Lock Closed.jpg|Ryuki Lockseed (locked & closed) Ryuki Lock Open.jpg|Ryuki Lockseed (locked & opened) - Ryuki Survive= * : Allows the user to transform into the Survive Form version of Ryuki Arms. The core image depicts the V-Buckle while the lid backside image depicts the Survive Rekka Advent Card. Uniquely-styled Lockseed. When activated, this Lockseed announces . **Transformation: ***Squash: ***Au Lait: ***Sparking: L.S.-Ryuki Survive.PNG|Ryuki Survive Lockseed (locked & closed) Ryuki Survive Open.png|Ryuki Survive Lockseed (locked & opened) }} - Signal Bikes= * : Allows Mach to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into . - Eyecon= 1= |-| 2= is one of the 16 title Kamen Riders' Ghost Eyecons. It shows the number R03 on its Startup Time setting, Ryuki's face on its Transformation Time setting, and Ryuki's symbol on its Move Invocation Time setting. EyeconRyuki.png|Ryuki Ghost Eyecon 03._Ryuki_Damashii.png|Ryuki Ghost Ryuki_sticker.png|Top Sticker - Rider Gashat= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Ryuki. Used to activate Ryuki Gamer Level 1, advances to Level 2 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. Mirror Labryinth Ryuki Gashat.png|Mirror Labyrinth Ryuki Gashat. - Ridewatches= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= - 5= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Ryuki, this Ridewatch provides access to the RyukiArmor used by Zi-O. It is dated A.D 2002. KRZiO-Ryuki Ridewatch.png|Ryuki Ridewatch Ryuki Ridewatch (Inactive).png|Ryuki Ridewatch (Inactive) - Survive= : Based on Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive, this Ridewatch would provide access to a corresponding Rider Armor. It is dated 2002, but shown on the Ziku-Driver's screen as FIN. RyukiSurviveWoz.png|Ryuki Survive Ridewatch }} }} See Also Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity